This invention relates to a process for producing ornamental concrete surfaces on concrete or other substances.
Various processes for texturing or coloring, or putting patterns on concrete surfaces are known from simple processes such as sweeping partially set concrete to produce a "broom surface" to adding coloring agents to the cement to produce colored concrete. Colored concrete is often patterned by manually imprinting a flagstone pattern, for example, into a concrete surface while it is sill somewhat wet, but firm enough to retain the pattern. More elaborate surface treatments are known including embedding stones varying in size or color into concrete surfaces by means of cement or resin. Frequently patterns are created by dividing the concrete surface into areas and embedding stones, etc. of different colors and sizes into the concrete surface.
Often a concrete base is covered with cement and bricks, half bricks or flagstone are cemented to the base. This is an old and well known technique which currently is considered quite expensive as to both labor and materials required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,511 to T. R. Dillon teaches a method for producing an ornamental concrete surface involving embedding attractive stone-like members on the surface with an adhesive for bonding followed by removal of forms.
Other patents directed to marble chips secured to a floor surface by means at an acrylic resin which surface may be wood or concrete are typified by U.S. Pat. No, 4,975,303 to G. McKinnon or U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,699 to J. Brinkley.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,579 to J. Beardsley discloses a method for producing imitation bricks on a surface with a mortar line. the method does, however, require each individual imitation brick to be nailed in place and the nail heads covered with paint.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that most of the processes discussed above require substantial expenditures of time and materials (hence, money) and/or fail to produce a satisfactory effect from an aesthetic standpoint. There is a need for a technique for producing a decorative surface on a concrete or other base which has an appearance including mortar lines much like that wherein actual bricks or flagstones are inlaid into concrete, but which is less expensive to produce.